Clarity
"Clarity" by Zedd ft. Foxes is featured on Just Dance Party All Night Dancer Classic: The dancer is A Woman With Blonde Hair She Wears a Purple Shirt, Orange Necklace, Blue Trousers, Orange Glove and Black Heels. At The Chorus She Turns Black. Extreme: The Dancer Is A Man with Brown Hair. He Wears Black Sunglasses, White Top With A Black X On It, Light Blue Jacket, Dark Blue Trousers, Red Glove and White and Blue Shoes. Background CLASSIC: The background is Outer Space It Has A Moon, Northern Lights, A Music Volume And Northern Light Circles With Mirrors of The dancer On It. At The Chorus There Was Switching Things Like Fire, Water, Broken Glass and More. EXTREME: The Background Is Outer Space. It Has a Rainbow Sound Wave, A Music Volume, Northern Lights Circles With A Mirrors Of The Dancer on it. At Chorus The Same As The Classic Version. Gold Moves Classic: There are 2 gold moves for the classic version: 1. Punch the sky twice. 2. '''Put your hands in the air. '''Extreme: There is 2 gold Moves In The Extreme Version 1. '''Jump and do the star jump '''2. Just Stand With Your Arms Straight. Mashup: There was 2 gold moves in the mashup. Gold Move 1:Leap With Your Legs Spread Out and Throw your arms in the Air (Summer (Fitness Dance) Gold Move 2: Point Your Fists to the Floor (Pound The Alarm (Extreme)) MASHUP: DANCERS: ▪ I Need Your Love (JD2014) ▪ Don't You Worry Child (JD2014) ▪ I Need Your Love ▪ Break Free (JD2015) ▪ Don't You Worry Child ▪ Bad Romance (Official Choero) (JD2015) ▪ Summer (Fitness Dance) (JD2015) GM1 ▪ I Need Your Love ▪ The Other Side (JD2014) ▪ Don't You Worry Child ▪ Kiss You (JD2014) ▪ She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (JD2014) ▪ Gentleman (JD2014) ▪ Pound The Alarm (Extreme) (JD2014) GM2 ▪ Don't You Worry Child ▪ I Need Your Love Trivia *This is the first Foxes song in the Just Dance series. However, this is the third Zedd song in the series, the first being Beautiful Now and I Want You To Know. *Half of the dance moves in the instrumental chorus are similar to one of the dance moves in the chorus of Don't You Worry Child from Just Dance 2014. The other half is similar to one of the moves from Disturbia from Just Dance 4. *The dancer looks like of what Foxes looked like in the music video of the song. *Although Zedd or Foxes are not French, the sweat dancer wears 3 bracelets on her left arm that have the colors of the France flag, and are in order. *In the beta dance, the dance coach for the classic mode wears a blue crop top with black jeans and black shoes. This is changed because it didn't fit the theme. It was similar to one of the beta dancers in Just Dance 3, and the dancer for Problem from Just Dance 2015. *The beta dancer didn't just have a different outfit, she also had a different hairstyle. She had black hair with a ponytail, which was similar to Limbo's sweat dancer's hair from Just Dance 2014. It was also similar to American Girl's hair, and the extreme version of Blurred Lines' hair, both also on Just Dance 2014. It is also a little bit similar to Mr. Saxobeat's hair, from Just Dance 4. *There was going to be an Extreme version, but it wasn't put into the game for unknown reasons. It may be because there would be too many coaches for Clarity. *The dancer has it's own avatar. You get it for dancing to the song. *The sweat dancer also has it's own avatar. However, you can only get it for dancing to all the modes for Clarity. *"Drowning" in the line "Now I'm drowning you again" isn't censored and should have been because it refers to killing someone by drowning them. *In the chorus, the lines say: "Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish, I didn't eat", although it's: "Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish, I didn't need". *In the demo version of ''Just Dance: Club Party'', Foxes wasn't credited. This was fixed in the full version. *The classic dancer's dress was originally going to be white, but it was changed to light grey due to the dancer's skin being white. *It has been leaked through the internet that Clarity might be on Just Dance Everywhere, but it has not been confirmed yet. *Before the dance was revealed to be this song, some people though it would be Dare (La La La) by Shakira, as it was confirmed to be on the game, but the not the dance yet. On the same day as Clarity was revealed, the dancer for Dare (La La La) was revealed aswell. Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance: Club Party Category:Songs on Just Dance All Overskilled Category:Songs on Just Dance Disco